Goodbye, Percy Jackson
by Linx25
Summary: A short, 2 chapter story, which has in it my version of what i think will happen at some point in the books  Heros of Olympus    Reviews would be nice :   Percy and Annabeth are on the edge of the Pit...
1. Goodbye, Percy Jackson

**Goodbye, Percy Jackson.**

Percy and Annabeth stood side by side, a few meters away from the edge of Tartarus. The small enemy army was advancing, but they didn't seem in a hurry.

"We're not gonna make it" muttered Percy distractedly.

"Ah don't worry. We always do" Annabeth said, smiling.

_You'll play an important role, but not the role you imagined._

_The one closest to you, she will cause you the most trouble..._

Annabeth tried to make sense of these sentences as the floated around her head. Percy had told her what Hera has said to him but she didn't get it... until now. Percy's fatal flaw had always been his loyalty to his friends. He would never be able to make the decision. So she had to make it for him. And it was simple, really. She didn't know how long she stood there but it was long enough for the first wave of monsters to arrive. They fought together, as always. Once the monsters were gone, Percy kicked their ashes of the edge, to make sure they wouldn't reform for a while. Annabeth turned to him.

"Percy..."

"Yes? What is it? Are you hurt?" He could sense that something was wrong, and panicked a little. A break-up? A death? What was worst?

"I understand now. I will never get to play the role I imagined, a important role. A role in the saving the world and reaping the rewards... a world with you. A new Manhattan, a new Olympus. But... that's never going to happen" she took a few steps back. "because now, I know what to do. Save the world, Percy. Make me proud Seaweed Brain..."

Percy didn't understand what was going on, but those sounded a lot like someone's final words. Annabeth turned and continued walking towards the edge. The next wave of monsters arrived. The watched in anticipation...

Then, when she on the very edge, she turned around and tears were etched on her face.

"Goodbye, Percy Jackson,"

And she stepped off the cliff


	2. Goodbye, Annabeth Chase

**Goodbye, Annabeth Chase**

Percy cried out. But it was too late. She was gone. He barely noticed the monsters. He slashed and swept through them like he he bared the curse of Achilles once again. A weird thought popped into his head

_I hope I'm not glowing pink. Please say Aphrodite decides to bless me and make me invulnerable for a bit... _

When every last, stinking monster was gone, he sat down. He didn't realise he was crying until Piper ran to him. She was closely followed by Jason, Hazel, Leo and Frank. Piper knelt next to him.

"What happened? Where's Annabeth?" Percy just shook his head and continued, in heart breaking sobs. Piper tried comforting him while the tears were running down her cheeks. Hazel was crying as well and even Frank and Jason felt bad. They knew how valuable Annabeth had been, even if they hadn't known her for long.

After what felt like ages, Percy stood up. His voice shook

"She... she... sa... sacrificed her life... for the world... . This way she took the burden of her shoulders. I hope she knows" he broke for a second then regained his composure " I hope she knows, she played a great role. And I couldn't have been happier that she played this role, that she had life.."

The others looked at him. It sounded as if they were at a funeral. Which I suppose in a way, they were.

"She died for the world."

Percy broke again. "We have to let them know..."

Jason whispered "Well, I'm not letting Thalia know..."

Percy glared at him and Jason felt what it was like to be on the other side of power. Usually he gave the glares. They looked at his expression, heard an explosion and ran to check it out. Jason left a little reluctantly. Piper looked like she wanted to say something, but she just shook her head and ran after the others. Percy stayed a few more minutes.

Then he followed the others' trail. Just before the pit was out of sight, he turned around.

"Goodbye, Annabeth Chase"

All he left behind was his memories. She left behind her life.


End file.
